peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 January 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-01-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *First known play of Cocteau Twins. Sessions *APB #1, recorded 23rd December 1981. Available on The Radio 1 Sessions CD, 2006 (Young American Recordings, YAM-104) *Killing Joke #4, recorded 11th December 1981, repeat, first broadcast 16 December 1981. Available on The Peel Sessions 1979-1981 CD, 2008 (Virgin, KJRE 9) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File b' cuts in at start of show *Hornets: unknown track ('album - Big Drag Boats USA) Liberty K22P-238 *Bunny Wailer: Collie Man (7") Solomonic *APB: The Higher The Climb (session) *Theatre Of Hate: Do You Believe In The Westworld (7") Burning Rome BRR 2 *Clash: Gates Of The West (12" - The Cost Of Living E.P.) CBS S CBS 7324 *Killing Joke: We Have Joy (session) '@ *Distortion: Action Man (v/a album - A Country Fit For Heroes) No Future OI 3 *Cocteau Twins: Speak No Evil (promo 7") 4AD The note with the sleeve says that the record contains two tracks from the forthcoming LP to be released in the spring, and perhaps also becoming a single. In the event the track neither made it on to the album nor became a single. And the album didn't get released until 1st September.... *Higsons: Got To Let This Heat Out (12") Waap 12 WAAP 1 *Errol Scorcher: Fork Head (7") Ja-Man *'File a' begins *APB: From You And Back To You (session) *Marine Girls: Tutti Lo Sanno (album - Beach Party) Whaam! COD 1 *Human League: Seconds *Killing Joke: Chop Chop (session) @''' *Eek-A-Mouse: Ganja Smuggling (album - Wa-Do-Dem) Greensleeves GREL 31 *Philip And His Foetus Vibrations Tell Me, What Is The Bane Of Your Life (7") Self Immolation WOMB KXX 07 *Decades: China Doll (7" - Just Another Dream) Emperor EMP 1 *'''File a ends *''Interview with Iain Slater of APB'' *APB: Crooner's Lullaby (session) *Palais Schaumburg: Ahol, Nicht Traurig Sein (album - Palais Schaumburg) Phonogram 6435 139 *Models: Man Of The Year (7" - Freeze / Man Of The Year) Step-Forward SF 3 *Killing Joke: The Empire Song (session) @''' *Eek-A-Mouse: Operation Eradication (album - Wa-Do-Dem) Greensleeves GREL 31 *Lee Allen: Strollin With Mr Lee *APB: My Love (session) *'''File b cuts out *Killing Joke: The Hum (session) @''' *Tracks marke '''@ available on File c File ;Name *a) peel161281 (misdated) *b) 1982-01-11 Peel Show DB265.mp3 *c) KevH Tape 44.mp3 ;Length *a) 27:24 *b) 1:34:53 *c) 01:27:32 (43:01-58:50) (from 54:01 unique) ;Other *a) Uploaded by mixcloud user sfgreenwood *b) created from DB265 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) Created from KevH Tape 44 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mixcloud * b) Mooo * c) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box